Family
by PBailey
Summary: Tailia's brother comes home from his job at overwatch and she notices something different about his behavior. What could he want? Rated M for reasons. Those reasons are for incest, sex, forced sex, and possibly some torture.
1. Unexpected (01-25 14:23:52)

"Tailia! Come down for dinner!" Her fathers voice rang up the stairway. "And wake Max up and make him come down too!"

"Ugh!" Tailia exlaimed in annoyance. "Why do we have dinner so early?!" She retorted.

"Because it's time for dinner! Every night at 6:30, you know that!" Her father yelled as calmly as possible and walked away to set the table.

Getting out of bed from a good book, Tailia stormed into her brother's room, and almost lost her eyes in the back of her head when she saw he'd been sleeping for a long while. "Max!" She shook him in a not-so-gentle way. "Get your fat ass out of bed!"

Max's head shot up from his pillows. "Hah?" He sleepily yawned. "Whatever, yeah..." He closed his eyes again.

Tailia suddenly slapped him across the face.

"Get up!!!"

That got him up. The side of his face she slapped was red and he angrily glared down at his sister. "Really bitch?!" He roared. "I've had it Tales!" He growled at her. "I literally **just** got home from my work base for the holidays and _this_ is what I get?!" He groaned. "I wish you were a boy so I could whip your ass."

With that said, Max scurried out of the room and downstairs, leaving a tear-stricken Tailia to deal with her own guilt.

Dinner was waiting when Tailia slipped into her chair. They said grace, and started eating.

"Hey Tales, be a good girl and hand me the rice will ya?"

Tailia did as she was told and her thoughts started thinking.

 _I need to make it up to him somehow... I need to show him that I **do** love him..._She stared at Max, and he caught her eyes but didn't look away. There was something there, a look of frustration that Tailia knew all too well from her own eyes in the mirror.

"Do you have a girlfriend Max?" Their father interrupted the staring contest and Max cleared his throat.

"No time dad. Gotta study, if it makes any sense." He took another spoonful of rice into his mouth. "There's lots of pretty girls, I'm not saying there isn't." Max chewed.

"And your roommate?"

Max nodded and swallowed. "He's fine. We study together every other night for an hour to help one another with classes."

"Good, good." His father nodded and the three continued their meal. Tailia looked at Max again, and their eyes connected swiftly. Max looked as though he wanted something, and bad too.

A slight downward glance from his eyes told her exactly what was.

Tailia raised her eyebrow at him and he looked away, a slight blush covering his cheeks quickly.

The meal came to an end and the two siblings exused themselves from the table.

Tailia ran up the stairs right before Max.

He could see her ass bouncing in the tight leggings she wore, and her long black hair shimmered and wove to him, like a greeting he hadn't yet come to know. She dashed into her room and shut the door quietly.

Max slunk into his own room, not closing his door and sitting down on his bed. His body felt tired, but his brain wasn't about to go to bed. He kept thinking of his sister and how she stared at him when it was time for dinner. He took off his pants but left on his boxers, letting his legs breathe a little.

 _Why'd she do that? I wonder if... no... she couldn't **possibly**_ _be attracted to me.._

A small knock on his opened door snapped Max out of his thoughts. "Hey bro." Tailia walked in on her toes, closing the door. "I gotta ask you something."

Max patted the beside. "Anything Tales, what's up?"

She sat down and shifted her butt around until she was comfortable. "Have you gotten any since you left, or any at all for that matter?"

Max blushed furiously. "Gotten any what?" His voice cracked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tailia rolled her eyes. "Yeah you do big brother." She scooted a little closer until their noses were almost touching. "Have you had sex in a while?"

He slowly shook his head. "I,-uhh... The last time was... with Hailey."

Tailia's eyes widened and she grinned. "That was when you were 16. And all she did was give you a blowjob!"

Max's face got redder. "Why are you even asking this? It's not like you cou-Ahh!"

Max was cut short as he felt his own sister grab his erection through his boxers. "Tailia!" His eyebrows moved up. "What are you do-Mmmph..."

She started kissing him out of nowhere, rubbing his hard cock, and it wasn't long before Max had his tongue in her mouth, kissing her nearly breathless.

It was Tailia who pulled away first. She grinned at her brother and squeezed his clothed cock in her hand a little. "Can I see it?" She asked.

Nod.

Tailia ripped his boxers off, throwing them to the other side of the room, and gasping when she looked up to see his reddened 10-inch penis, leaking precum and hard as a rock.

"Max! You're... so big!" Her face got red for a change.

He nodded. "Mhmm."

Tailia could tell what he wanted, and she lay on the bed next to him, flat belly up and legs spread wide open.

"Here big boy, I know you want to."

He frowned. "What about your leggings?"

"I cut a little hole," She winked and spread them open so he could see her wet clit. "See? Just for you."

He stood up and positioned himself between her legs. "Wait. Isn't this illegal...?"

Tailia nodded. "It's illegal. But I want it so bad that I'm not letting you go until I get it."

Max grinned sickly. "Then here goes nothing."

He slid over to her, one hand guiding his cock, and the other squeezed her ass.

"You sure about this Tales?" He hesitated.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes! Put it in me!"

Max slid into her slowly, so as not to hurt her in any way.

Her moans filled his ears as he got his head in, and then felt resistance. "Sis..." He looked at her.

"Mmm."

"You... you're still a virgin?!" He pulled out. "There's no way I'm taking that from you!!" He started sliding away from her.

"I want it." She quickly stood up before him and pushed him back onto the bed. "I want your cock inside me and dammit," She glared at him. "I'm gonna get it."

Her hands were on his shoulders and before Max knew it, she plopped herself right on his lap and had the head of his cock back inside her. "P...please..." She looked into his eyes with the same look he'd seen for years, the one she always gave when her brother didn't give her something she wanted.

 _Fuck... not those eyes..._

She wriggled around on his cock a little, with still just the head inside. "Please do it for me... I want you to be the one to take me... Someone I love and trust..." She begged. "Please...?"

He couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed her ass with both hands. "Alright. I will."

He lifted her up a little and started thrusting softly. "Mmm-make sure you tell me if it's too much..."

In between moans, Tailia nodded. "Yes... d-Aaahh!! Daddy..."

Max growled at her and thrust into her, _**hard**_.

 _ **Does anybody in this world like incest? I hope it isn't just me writing this for nobody lol. Anyways, I love ya'll and I hope you have a wonderful evening!**_


	2. Breaking Barriers

"Ahhh!!" Tailia almost screamed as Max's cock plowed through her, breaking her in, and taking her virginity with it.

Max could hardly think.

 _She's **so** tight... __it feels so good..._

He couldn't even moan for God's sake. "Max!!" Her tight clit squeezed him even tighter. "Ahh!! Feels so..."

Max began thrusting faster.

"AAHH!!" Tailia screamed. The way his thick, hard cock filled her made her breathless, and she gasped for more air.

She felt her brother's arms on her hips, pushing her up, then slamming her back down on his cock.

"Mmmm... Tales...!" He groaned. "I'm... close!"

With every thrust, a loud sound of skin on skin added to the screaming and moaning. "Ahh!" Tailia screamed as Max emptied his seed into her, she felt it shoot almost straight through her.

As his thrusts slowed, both of their thoughts returned. Max started shaking his head. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit!!" He lifted Tailia off of him and set her on the bed. "I can't believe I just fucking came inside you..."

Tailia giggled. "It's okay. I had the pill inside my room."

Max gave her a questioning look.

"My last boyfriend gave it to me, but we never got the chance to use it."

"You're hardly seventeen! Isn't that like... against the law?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "No. If I was nearly _sixteen_ it would be. Jesus brother, read up on some laws!" She said this teasingly, and Max's cock twitched a little.

"Aww... Is my big brother going to get hard for me again?"

Max shook his head. "I can't... I have to study."

Tailia frowned. "Can I stay and we can cuddle?"

Max looked at her, shocked. "Why would you want to cuddle with me?"

Tailia rose her eyebrows. "I miss feeling the warmth of someone else's skin against my own. Plus,"

She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I find you really hot."

 _ **And thus ends new chapter, hope you liked it!! And if you have any ideas you want to see written here, please tell me!! Thanks for your support and just for reading this fic at all!! Have a wonderful evening!**_ _ **-Patrick Bailey**_


End file.
